


Burdens

by TheFrozenQueenChey



Category: Frozen (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Lemon, Narcissism, Possible Character Death, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrozenQueenChey/pseuds/TheFrozenQueenChey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki x Elsa // Modern AU // Disney x Marvel Cross over // Secret Ships<br/>Elsa Arendelle has always locked herself away from the world in fear of hurting anyone with her icy powers. But when her parent's went on a business trip that ended in a fatal plane crash, Elsa had to take over her parent's company in New York City. At her party of becoming the C.E.O of Arendelle's Chocolate and Cream, her sister Anna confronts her about why she is shutting her out. Elsa looses control of her powers and runs away. She meets a mysterious blacked haired man, Loki, who she learns is immune to the cold as well. Elsa stays with Loki until she can gain control over her powers. She starts to grow feelings for Loki, but when she learns what his true intentions are, she has to team up with a group of the most unlikely people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Here I am. Posting my first ever fanfiction online and I don't even know how it's going to turn out! I was a bit skeptical at first, but my friend is absolutely in love with the plot line I have planned for this story! So, please enjoy this and I would really appreciate any reviews, comments, suggestions, or even words of encouragement! Thank you! c:

 

_Conceal...._

 The words of my father echoed through my head as I looked out upon the thousands of eyes upon me. They all seemed to glare at me.. Waiting for me to mess up.

  _Don't Feel..._

 Uncle Duke was speaking proudly at the podium as he held the ownership to my late parent's company, Arendelle.

 "I would like to present this plaque of ownership to the new C.E.O and owner of Arendelle, Elsa Arendelle!" Uncle grinned widely and held the plaque out towards me. I reached out, but he stopped me.

 "Elsa. Take off the gloves... There is no need for them" Uncle Duke whispered, almost breaking into a laugh.

  _Don't let it show..._

 My hands shook violently as I took off my gloves and placed them on the podium. Uncle then smiled and handed me the plaque. Everyone applauded as I stepped up to the podium.

 "Elsa... Your speech" Uncle Duke gave me a small grin and nodded for me to start. I took a deep breath and gripped the plaque tighter as I felt ice crystals start to form on it.

  _Make one wrong move and everyone will know..._

 "I want to thank you all for coming today and I wish my parents were here to see the support this company has. I promise as the new owner and C.E.O. of Arendelle that I will grow it even more and keep the company from harm. Thank you." As soon as my little speech was done, I shoved off my gloves and walked away from the podium, not even caring about the applause I was receiving.

Once we were all sat down and dinner was served, I couldn't help but notice Anna stealing quick glances at me. It has been a long time since we've been this close and there was a good reason for it. The white streak in her was there to remind me of the time I almost killed her. Anna looked so adult now; her lacy spring green dress accentuated her blue eyes and freckles. She looked like a princess.

"Hello..." I spoke quietly towards her.

"Huh? Oh who me??" I nodded gently at her. "Oh hello!" I giggled at Anna stumbling through her words.. It was adorable.

"You look beautiful tonight" I smiled gently and took a sip of my water.

"Thanks! But you look beautifuller... Not fuller... Oh you know what I mean." Anna's face became flustered as she pushed a stray hair back into her up do.

"I do... What is that amazing smell?" Anna and I sniffed the air and sighed.

"Chocolate!" We both spoke in unison and broke out laughing afterwards. I watched as Anna opened her mouth to speak, but a man walked up to us.

"Ms. Elsa! Congrats!" I recognized this man to be the infamous Tony Stark. There was no one in this world who didn't know of his big ego. It was quite amusing actually, with him being Iron Man and all.

"So, I wanted to talk to about upgrading your tower's power source. Let's go get a drink and we'll talk deals or whatever you want to."

"Sorry Mr.Stark, but I am not the one who discuss business partnerships, I only approve them. But, my sister does" I looked over and winked at Anna. Mr.Stark gave a cheeky smile and walked off with my sister to talk about who knows what.

As I waited for my sister's return, I was bombarded by people congratulating me. It has been a long time since I have had this much interaction with people. It was scary, yet refreshing. I have missed this pleasant contact with people.

Once Anna returned, I broke out in a small giggle.

"Well, how was meeting Iron Man?" Anna started to giggle as she sat down and gave me the brightest smile I have ever seen.

"The rumors about him are completely false, his ego is even bigger!" She was so ecstatic and bright, that I couldn't keep myself from smiling.

"Elsa... This is so nice! I wish we could hang out like this all the time!" Anna's eyes pleaded me to say what she wanted to hear.

"Me too..." I replied without thinking.. But then my senses came to me as I glanced at her white streaked hair, "but, it can't."

"Why not?" The tone in Anna's voice practically broke my heart.. But this is the way it has to be. Being separated is the only way to keep Anna safe from me.

"It just can't!" I slammed my fist down on the table and Anna squeaked from shock. I watched tears form in her eyes as she quickly got up.

"I- I'm sorry.. Please excuse me" she wiped her eyes and walked off into the crowd. I leaned back in my chair as I pulled my gloves on tighter. Tears threatened to fall through my eyes as I saw Uncle Duke across the room shake his head knowingly.

Later that night, Anna returned once more with a man's who hair was as red as the break of down. They giggled excitedly and spoke in hushed tones as the approached. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Elsa?" Anna giggled as she pulled the man closer to her, "I would like to present to you Hans Isles! His family owns Southern Isles Airlines! We just met and he is absolutely wonderful!"

"It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Ms.Arendelle. Congratulations on becoming C.E.O." Hans held his hand out for me to shake, but I politely refused.

"It is nice to meet you to." I turned towards Anna, "Now is that all?" My sister shook her head no as she grew closer to Hans.

"We would like" They both started to speak in unison, "Your blessing- In our marriage!" The two both started to giggle and talked excitedly about wedding plans and Han's brothers or something.

"Wait slow down... No one's brothers are staying here and no one is getting married. Anna looked appalled as she gripped Hans' arm even tighter.

"But, why not?"

"Anna... Could I speak to you" I glanced at Hans, but then turned back to Anna "Alone?"

"No. Whatever you say to me, you can say it in front of Hans" I rolled my eyes at her and sighed.

"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met"

"But, it's true love!"

"Anna what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Her statement hit me like a knife wound. Frost started to creep on my arms under my jacket.

"I still stand at what I said." I turned to the nearest security guard next to me "the party is over, shut the doors." And with that I started to walk off. Anna grabbed my wrist in a quick jerking motion. I yanked my arm back, but Anna's grip was so tight it took off my glove.

"Anna! Give me back my glove!" At this point the whole room was dead silent with all eyes on us.

"Elsa please! I can't live like this!"

"Then leave." Her whole face filled with hurt and pain... I could not bear to look at her anymore so I started to walk away again, shielding my hand.

"Elsa! I would have left if it weren't for you! I have tried to get through to you, but all you have done is shut me out!"

"Enough Anna...." The storm inside of me was now screaming to come out.

"Is that all you know what to do? Shut people out!? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!?"

"I SAID ENOUGH" I threw my uncovered hand towards the ground, releasing part of the storm. Spikes of ice formed and impaled about three people.... And everyone started screaming.. And running. Including myself, straight out of the building.

Outside, a whole bunch of press gathered on the already crowded streets of New York City. They gathered around me like bugs to a light, bombarding me with questions.

"Ms.Arendelle are you alright?" One elderly lady asked. I shook my head at her slowly and backed straight into a fountain that froze instantly as I touched it. Gasps filled the air and a group of men from the party barged right out of the front door screaming monster, demon, and every word in between.

"Please, I didn't mean to hurt anybody!" I pleaded as Ice involuntarily shot from my hand and froze the ground the men walked on. Once more, I took off down the streets of New York City, leaving a trail of ice and snow in my wake. I ran with no purpose in direction, only the desire to escape. I stopped once I reached the edge of the city that faces New Jersey. I looked down at the dark ocean below the railing, I saw those waves beckoning me to jump... maybe I could end it all.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice screamed from across the street. I looked a back and saw her and Hans running towards me. I took off towards the nearest dock and stopped once I reached the edge. My chest heaved up and down as I looked for a way to escape. Anna's pleading voice grew louder as she appeared at the other end of the dock. I took a step back, but only lost my footing a fell back. I braced myself for the salty water below, but I was met with hard ice. My head slammed against the hard ice, which rattled my brains. Blood started to drip from forehead, but froze before it could drip off of my face. I heard a scream from my sister, but I got up and ran... Freezing the ocean bit by bit with each step I took and I didn't stop until I was on the other side.

Now here I was, in some barren alleyway in New Jersey crying out my eyes. Snow fell from the sky and the wall I was resting on was covered in ice. I had nowhere to go now... I couldn't even go to the hospital to take care of my forehead.. I had to cover it with frost to keep it from bleeding... Heavens, I was pitiful... What in the world was I going to do now?

Out of nowhere, a glass bottle shattered and heavy footsteps echoed from the walls of the alleyway.

"I thought I heard someone crying down here or something......" I choked on my breath as a man's voice broke through the heavy footsteps.. Oh please, please no.. Not now.

"What is with all the ice back here man?? It's not even winter..." One drunken man asked. Another glass bottle broke as the face of one of the drunken men looked down upon me.

"Well what do we have here? Some dessert?" The man smiled, revealing yellow teeth. His friends joined him shortly after and also pulled their lips back in a creepy grin.

"Please, stay away!" I stood up abruptly and tried to walk off.

"Now why would we do that pretty lady?" One of the men grabbed my arm roughly and brought me close to his face while licking his lips. He reeked of alcohol.

"Get off of me!" I screamed as I tried to push him away. A spike of ice formed on my hand and went right through the guy's shoulder. He screamed and threw me to the ground. One of his friends tried to help him get the ice out of his shoulder.

"This bitch is a monster!" one of them yelled.

"We should make her pay for hurting Jordan!"

"Let's burn the witch"

"Kill her"

All of them pulled out knives and moved towards me. I started to back up until my back hit the wall.

"Please, just leave me be!" At this point I was crying. As tears rolled down my face they froze and one of the men put a knife to my throat.

"I've met people like you before... Mutants... Monsters... You all should burn. It's such a shame you're one of them though... I could eat you up." The man moved the knife to my cheek and pressed down. I screamed as he slid it down to my jawline. I tried to move, but I was frozen in fear.

Thunk! The man dropped his knife as he was hit on the head with a... cane? He dropped to the ground a revealed the strangest man I have ever seen. He was a young man with slicked back raven black hair. He wore a suit and a scarf that looked to be of pure gold. The other men started to gang up on him, but he took them all down with his strange looking cane. As soon as he was finished knocking them all out, he turned to face me.

"Are you alright darling?" the mysterious man's voice was like silk to me. I looked him in the eyes and saw the most gorgeous green eyes... They were like glimmering emeralds, even in the dark of night.

"I... I think so..." I touched the cut on my cheek and winced at the pain. The man started to come closer, but I held out my hand to stop him.

"Please don't come any closer!" I pleaded... Once more snow started to fall around me.

"Why not snowflake?" the man chuckled and drew closer, "I saw what you were capable of and darling... The cold has never bothered me."


	2. The Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting is kinda wierd on this... Sorry. I'm still getting use to all the features and stuff. Please Enjoy <3

The man's eyes glistened in the moonlight as he pulled back his lips into an indescribable smile. His past words still echoed through my head... _"The cold has never bothered me."_ The mysterious man reached out to the cut on my cheek, but I winced away.

"It's alright snowflake... I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was low and gentle, with hints of an odd accent I never heard before. The man pulled out a white cloth from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Wipe yourself up, you're bleeding everywhere..." I nodded and took the cloth from him. By the time I was done, blood drenched half of it and I was still bleeding. He reached for my face once again, holding my chin to get a better look at my wounds. I held my breath as he turned my head.

"We should really get you to a hospital." The storm inside of me spiked as I heard the word hospital. I couldn't go near people in my unstable condition! As if to prove my statement, ice instantly covered the man's left arm. His eyes widened and I backed away slowly, cowering against the wall. I waited for his reaction... I waited to hear him scream... Call me a monster... Or even to hurt me back. But he just laughed. A good hearty laugh escaped his pursed lips as he examined the ice. His green eyes were then on me as he waved his other hand over the ice. It disappeared just like that... And I swear that for a mere second his skin was a dark blue... But that was gone as soon as the ice was.

"You can't control it, can you?" The tone in his voice seemed to mock me as the mellow man started to walk towards me. My breathing started to pick up and snow started to fall all around us... The man tilted his head and waited for my answer. I nodded slowly and crossed my arms as if I was hugging myself.

"Are you scared?" He grinned.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Loki Laufeyson" The man straightened himself and put both hands on his cane in a regal manner. His name seemed so familiar to me... I know this man from somewhere... I just could not put my finger on it... "And you are snowflake?"

"Elsa... Elsa Arendelle" Loki approached me and took my hand gently. He pressed his cold lips upon it and looked up at me with those brilliant green eyes.

"Such a lovely name… I am pleased to meet your acquaintance Ms.Elsa" Loki grinned.  I nodded and pulled my hand away gently from his grasp. Loki watched me as I returned to cradling my arms.

"The ice... It didn't-"

"Hurt me?" Loki chuckled, "as I have said before, it doesn't bother me." He took a step forward and I stepped back.

"I can't tell if you're scared of me or scared of hurting me." In all honesty I wasn't quite sure as well. This man was so different from anyone I have ever met… Loki was not affected by my ice and it scared me yet perplexed me at the same time.

“Dove, it’s getting late. May I walk you home?” Loki adjusted his tie and looked up at the sky.

“I can’t go home.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow as his mouth formed a small “o”.

“I ran away.” I clutched my arms tighter and hung my head down, “I did something unforgivable. I hurt people, I hurt my sister… I- “Loki placed his hand upon my shoulder as if he was silently telling me to stop. “I can’t go home…”

“Mmm… Understandable, you shall stay with me then.”

“I-I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“And why not?” His eyes looked sharply upon me, questioning me.

“I couldn’t possibly burden you with me any longer; nevertheless burden anyone with me… I have been too much of a burden already.”

“You wouldn’t be a burden to me.” My eyes instantly locked with his as he spoke those words. It struck something deep inside of me that I didn’t even know was there. I had a distant memory of this _feeling_ ; I just couldn’t remember what caused it. “Please, just stay with me.”

“I wouldn’t want to owe you more than I already do, you saved my life…”

“You would have been saved one way or another; I merely just saved you from blood being on your hands” Loki chuckled at me darkly. My eyes locked right onto the ground in realization of the different outcome that could have happened, though there was already blood on my hands. At least he didn’t know that.

“I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t… Thank you for the offer though.”

“You’re very welcome.” Loki nodded his head and started to walk off, but he stopped for a moment to glance at me, “I hope to see you again Snowflake.” As he walked off, a burning deep inside of me started to grow. It came from the same place that odd feeling did only moments ago, but this one was stronger. This feeling did not want me to let him go.

“Loki, wait!” Before I even realized it, I was running after him. He turned around and smiled brightly as I approached.

“Have you changed your mind dove?” Loki chuckled as I stopped in front of him; I nodded as I brushed off my dress. He smiled once more as he offered his arm to me. Sheepishly smiling, I took his arm and we were off.

\--------------------------------------------

 “Oh wow!” I gasped as I walked into Loki’s apartment. It was all so regal and elegant. Everything was neatly cleaned and organized that it made my heart fill with joy. Exotic plants in gold pots accented the front room along with bookcase upon bookcase. To the right was a kitchen that seemed untouched, but to the left laid a room with the back wall that was just one big window. Loki’s apartment was upon the top floor of a tall skyscraper so you could see New York City and… the partly frozen ocean.  My heart sank as I looked upon the icy water and at the Arendelle Tower.

“Do you want me to shut those?” Loki spoke from behind.

“No it’s fine… Your home is absolutely lovely.” Loki grinned proudly at my words as he hung his coat upon a golden coat hanger that was shaped like a tree. Back at home, everything was so depressing. Only shades of grey and pictures of my ancestors decorated the place. No wonder why Anna couldn’t stand it.

“Would you care for some tea snowflake?” I turned around to see Loki seated at a small table with a teapot and some cups. How in the world did he make tea so quickly? We only arrived here about three minutes ago.

“I would love some.” I seated myself as he poured me some tea. Loki handed it to me and I drank it feverishly. I sighed in contentment as the liquid warmed my soul.

“Thirsty are we?” Loki chuckled as he poured me another cup. This time I sipped the tea lightly to taste it. The tea was a mix of chamomile and something I have never tasted before.

 “What type of tea is this? I can taste the chamomile… but there is another taste that is quite strange.”

“A Water beet is what you taste.” Loki watched me with careful eyes, but he didn’t touch his tea one bit. “It has a calming effect.”

“Water beet… hmm…” I finished my second cup off quickly and set it down. Back at home when I had nothing to do, I studied everything from Physics to Plants and there has never been such a thing as a water beet.   “I’ve never heard of such a plant. Is it rare?”

“It is quite rare.” Loki’s eyes were set on something out the window. His eyes narrowed and his hand was covering his mouth. “It’s getting late; you should shower and head off to bed.”

“Of course” The clock on the stove read 2 am, oh yes it was late. Loki stood up from the table and walked down a hallway.  I briskly followed him into a bedroom that was made for a queen.

“I hope this room will be to your liking. The bathroom is in there and I will set out a night dress for you as you bath.” Loki opened the bathroom door for me as well as started the shower.

“Thank you Loki… For everything” I locked my eyes with his and smiled sweetly. His focused eyes softened as he returned the gesture.

“You’re very welcome.” He sighed as he walked towards the hallway. “I have a work thing to take care of, so I’ll see you in the morning dove. Good night” and with that he had shut the door and left.

“Good Night.”

Sighing, I locked the bathroom door and started to remove my clothing. Thoughts of everything swirled through my head as I took out my fancy up-do. So many things happened today and it all went by so fast that I didn’t have time to breath. But Loki… Meeting Loki was that shining bright light in the dark. For all of my life, I shut myself away from everyone in the fear of hurting them with my curse. Though as hard as I tried, I always ended up wounding them in one way or another.  Loki was different, I couldn’t hurt him and I am afraid of him because of it.  But something inside of my heart was telling me that he is exactly what I needed.

I looked into the mirror to examine my wounds, but only to find that they had disappeared.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter took so long to write and it's so short to! I labored over this, yet I still hate it. This chapter had to be written though so I can start writing the good stuff!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming out sometime next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh what is with this formatting thing? I don't get it! I'll fix it in the morning when I'm not seeing things out of the corner of my eyes. Have fun with this chapter!

It’s been a night since my incident and already my face was plastered all over the news. That whole day I spent staying inside Loki’s apartment and watched the news. Not one channel didn’t talk about the story of the Ice Witch; it was the only thing that seemed to be on. News reporters related me to past events, like Iron Man, the incident in New Mexico, and even the Hulk. Questions of whether I meant harm or protection were the main topic of each story. I froze Loki’s couch that day. I turned on the T.V. the next day, but there was neither a speck nor mention of me anywhere. It seemed as if it never happened or I even existed.

                Every morning I woke up alone in the apartment with a nice breakfast on the dining table. Loki left a note the first day saying he was at work and wouldn’t be home until around 10 am. During the day it got pretty lonely, but his copious amount of books served me company. He seemed to have books about everything, yet there was so much in them I did not know or even heard of. I ran across a botany book and sure enough the water beet was in there along with other exotic plants. Apparently they are only found in Scandinavia.

                One book in particular caught my interest, a book about the Norse Gods. It was unlike any of the other books in Loki’s miniature Library; this book was completely ruined. Words were crossed out along with some of the pages missing. Odd words filled each page, particularly Odin’s and Thor’s, words like “kerling”, “lodinkinni”, and “meinfretr”. I asked Loki about it that night, but he brushed it off saying he found the book in that condition. The book disappeared the next day and my suspicion of this man grew.

                It has been a week of sitting around Loki’s apartment and being useless. I was tired of sitting around so I decided to surprise Loki when he got home. I wanted to clean the house (even though it was visibly spotless), but the cleaning supplies were nowhere to be found. So I moved on to the next best thing, providing dinner. The idea was great at first! But the only problem? The man’s fridge was completely barren except for tea and ingredients for salad that I had been eating for lunch each day. One would think he would have more food, but then again I rarely saw the man eat and if he does it’s very little.

                The only way I could make dinner was to go out to the grocery store and the idea made me groan. I went out though, because it was for showing Loki my gratitude. I took the emergency money he gave me, put something suitable on along with gloves and shades, and then went out into the frightening world of the public. Everything went fine until I was a block away from the grocery store. I noticed a woman in all black was following me. I ignored it at first, but she followed me into the store and through the veggies and fruits. Now here I was, in the bread aisle this mysterious woman.

                The tall red headed woman approached me. Her walked screamed predator; it made my stomach turn.

                “Elsa, I’m going to need you to come with me.” The woman’s voice was calm, yet almost sounded a little bored. Without a word, I took off running. I ran straight out of the store and into the streets, the woman followed close behind. I could feel frost form with every step I took. Every corner I turned, she followed. It was only when an arrow struck the ground in front of me I stopped.

                I fell back from the shock and landed on the hard ground. Ice started to creep on the warm asphalt as I looked back. The woman held a gun pointed straight at me. My hands shook as the moved quickly to remove my gloves.

                “You make any attempt at freezing me, my buddy up there will shoot you down” The woman spoke, monotone yet still threatening. I looked up to see a figure of man pointing a bow and arrow at me. I slowly picked myself up from the ground with my hands still in their gloves. My whole body quaked in fear and parts of it stung from my fall. “Get into that building, now.”

                Walking slowly into the abandoned building, a single light shone upon a table with two chairs. One was empty and the other held the man of an even more threatening appearance. His face was deeply scarred and held an eyepatch that covered his right eye.

                “Elsa Arendelle, please sit down” The man in all black motioned for me to sit and I quickly obliged.

                “How do you know who I am?” I asked while looking around the room. The red headed woman along with the arrow man leaned against the wall with their eyes locked dead on me.

                “It’s kinda hard not to notice snow in July Ms.Arendelle.” The tone in his voice made that ever so present pit in my stomach grow. I looked down at my gloved hands and started to fiddle with them. “A lot of people are freaking out because of you”

                “I never meant to hurt anyone…”

                “I believe you Ms.Elsa, but you are still a potential dangerous threat to the world.” The man shifted in his chair, putting his hands on the table, “As of now we have no idea how powerful you are or your intentions. You are now a big red spot on my radar. You are now part of a much bigger universe and you just don’t know it yet.”

                “Who the hell are you?”

                “I am Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D and I’m here to talk to you about a deal.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “You help me and I help you.”

                “Help me with what?”

                “From the looks of it, you can’t control your powers very well.”

                “What makes you think you know me?”

                “The fact that there is now snow piling on top of my head tells me.” Sure enough, a pile of snow formed on the bald man’s head. The arrow man snickered and the woman pushed him softly. I smiled sheepishly and hung my head a bit lower. “I have a close friend of mine who will be able to help you with control over your abilities.”

The thought of having control over my powers made my heart warm. Control just seemed so far away though… 

“Once my buddy deems you ready, you will come work for me.”

“Working?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. deals with people like you. We deal with things that pose a possible threat to humani-“

“Fury, let’s not scare the poor lady!” The man with the bow and arrow pulled up a chair beside me and sat himself down. He grinned at me as he took off his sunglasses to reveal brilliant dark blue eyes. “I’m Agent Barton by the way, or better known as Hawkeye.”

“I haven’t heard you use that name in a while.” The red head sat down next to Agent Barton and smiled, “Agent Romanoff.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you all.” I grinned as I started to warm up to the group of agents.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Agent Barton took my hand and shook it, “Elsa, if you join us you can be saving the world! Who wouldn’t want that?”

I did want to help save the world. I would not be looked upon as a monster anymore, but what if I lost control all of the sudden and couldn’t stop myself? What then? Agent Barton continued to smile at me expectantly, but Agent Romanoff and Fury continued on being emotionless.

“Who is this person you say could help me with my powers?” I wonder if it was that man from so long ago… that man who saved my sister from the cold.

“His name at the moment is classified, but he has a school for people like you.” Fury started to sound impatient.

“Alright… I’ll do it.” I sighed deeply and relaxed my posture.

“Great! Let’s go then!” Agent Barton stood up quickly and held out his hand to me. Loki flashed through my mind like lightning. I couldn’t just up and leave him just like that when he has done so much for me.

“Wait, right now?” My eyebrows furrowed as I started to fiddle with my gloves once more.

“Yeah, Why not?” Agent Romanoff smoothly spoke as she walked towards the exit. Fury sighed as if he knew what I was about to say next.

                “I can’t right now… I have to say goodbye to someone first.” Each of them nodded knowingly. Fury reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

                “Call this number once you’re ready and someone will come to pick you up.” I took the card gingerly and smiled up at him.

                “Thank you.”

The sky was dark once I left the building. How long was I in there? A wave of panic washed over me as I realized Loki could be home by now. So, I walked as fast as I could home.

The lights were already on in Loki’s apartment and the door opened before I could even touch it. Loki’s face was in that emotionless state I learned to know over this past week. He was thinking about something deeply.

“Hello Loki.” I spoke softly.

“Where were you?”

“It’s a long story…” I sighed as I walked into the apartment and took off my gloves. The scents of dinner filled the apartment to the point that I could almost taste the roast beef.

“You should have called or left a note of some kind.” His eyebrows furrowed as he scowled at me.

“I wished to surprise you!”

“Surprise me with what? Making me think someone took you? Or even worse, killed you?”

“I am not a child!” My outburst caused my powers to fluctuate and freeze a potted plant next to where I stood.

“Darling, I know you are not a child, but there are people out there who now know of what you are capable of and will stop at nothing to find you. Some of them will mean harm and the others just want to use you for their own benefit.”

“I can take care of myself!” Loki scoffed at me and grabbed my arm roughly. I yelped as he held it up to reveal various cuts and bruises covering my arm from earlier today.

“Oh, can you now?” Loki snarled.

“I tripped and fell. That was all.” I removed myself just as roughly from his grasp.

“Your cheeks turn such a pretty shade of pink when you lie to me. Try again.”

“A couple of agents chased me down…”

“Who were they?” His angry voice was harsh and those green eyes of his flamed like dragon’s fire.

“They were from S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“What did they want from you?”

“For me to join them.”

“Elsa, they just want to use you.”

“They wanted to help me”

“You are such a naïve girl.” Loki chuckled as he started to walk towards me and I started to back away from his vicious glare. “They are going to strap you down, prod you, and strip you from everything that makes you human. They will control you and make you into the monster you are.”

The word monster pierced me like a knife; it stung even more coming from his mouth. My back hit the back wall. Ice and frost started to cover it in a jagged fashion. Loki came closer and hit the wall with his fist right above me, making the ice crack loudly. “Please just leave me alone….” I pleaded softly as I choked on tears.

“They will make you hurt everyone and anyone… You will be forced to kill innocent people and when it is all over… when they have won… they will throw you away until you rot. Now do you want that?” I stared at him, crying and trembling in his presence.

“ANSWER ME” He screamed, making me hold myself tighter.

“No…”

“I thought so.” Loki removed his fist from the wall and backed away a bit, “Now destroy whatever form of contact they gave you and let’s move on.”

I couldn’t move… I was so scarred at what I just saw come out at Loki… that rage and hints of pain. I was so scarred… oh so scarred; I thought he was going to hurt me. Tears ran down my face like the snow that started to fall around me. I watched Loki’s posture soften through my teary eyes. The man took me into his arms and held me to his chest. We both slid to the ground and held each other close. I sobbed into his chest and repeated over and over again that I was sorry.

“No dove… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you… I didn’t mean to call you a monster” Loki pulled me into his lap and started to stroke my hair gently, “You are not the monster here…”

“And that makes you the monster?” I looked up at him, confused at his words.

“Precisely.”

“You’re not a monster.”

“You don’t know that snowflake.”

“Loki, you have been nothing but kind to me. You have only worried about my wellbeing…” I searched his gorgeous emerald eyes… looking for some form of redemption… “And I barely even know you...”

“I came from a very rich and powerful family in my country… you could say I was a prince.” My head perked up a bit, eager to hear his story but he held my head back to his chest gently. “But I live in the shadow of my older brother who was the heir to my family’s wealth. He was deemed perfect in the eyes of my father, but I always seemed to disappoint him. My brother was strong, a good fighter, and got all the ladies back home… and then there was I, a skinny thing who loved to read. My mother though… she loved me the same as my brother, more even... but she always said she loved both of her sons the same. She supported me in everything I decided to do.” Loki chuckled lightly, “I always knew I was different from the others… I had strange abilities that no one else had. But one day, I found out my true origin. My blood father was great enemies with my adoptive father. He left me to die as a child, so my father took me into his possession as another stolen relic. A pawn to be used in war. He made me believe I actually had a chance to inherit our family’s wealth.”

“And that was the only reason he adopted you?”

“Yes.” Loki shifted beneath me, “I seeked revenge against my adoptive father… I told my blood family away of an opportunity to kill him. They came to my home and killed so many of the innocent. They came for my father, but I turned the table on them and saved him. I wanted to prove to my adoptive father that I was worthy of the inheritance. Wanting to prove my worth even more, I planned to destroy the entirety of my blood family. My brother stopped me before I could do any real damage. I then admitted defeat and ran away.”

“This makes you a monster because?”

“Did you not hear me?” He chuckled, “Innocent people died because of me and I almost destroyed a whole bloodline.”

“You don’t mean you were going to… kill yourself afterwards?” My heart stopped for only a breath second…

“I wanted to…” Loki’s face started to grow emotionless, “but that is all behind me.”

“Loki… you made a mistake. You were angry and made a mistake… you didn’t know they would kill innocent people… You are not a monster because of that.”

“Silly girl… there is more to it than that”

“Loki, you are not a monster to me.”

“You have no idea what a real monster is…” Loki grinned, “Now drop the subject for now. I don’t feel like talking about it.”

“Fine… What happened after you ran away then?” I sighed.

“I met this beautiful woman. Lovelier than anything I had ever laid my eyes upon.” He chuckled and drew his face closer to mine, causing my face to heat up “She looked so lost when I found her. She was scared of who she was and what she was capable of. I saw myself in those bright blue eyes of hers… so damaged and alone. It was like looking into a mirror. I just had to take her home.”

“Where is this woman now?”

“The lady is lying here in my arms, where I hope she will never feel alone again…” I looked up into his softened eyes that were staring down at me.

“You don’t have to feel alone anymore either Loki…” Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes once more, but these were tears of joy.

“Snowflake… Please don’t ever leave my side.” Loki cooed as he wiped away my tears.

“I promise you… I will never leave you” I smiled. Loki’s face drew closer and closer to mine, until our lips were almost touching. He sighed and pulled away, leaning back against the wall. Disappointed, I snuggled back into his chest.

“Be still now and rest.” Loki held me tightly against him; his subtle heartbeat started to lure me into a slumber. The sound of a book closing resonated throughout the room as I fell into dreamland.

 

 


	4. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you get what really happened at the end of the last chapter? If not you should definitely go back and read it. Anywho, part of this chapter is dedicated to the lovely Ruby Silverstone; she knows what part it is ;) Enjoy!

I don't remember how I got here in this otherworldly city of pure gold. People below were dressed in an odd fashion. Some were dressed in battle armor and others in robes made of an odd fabric that moved like water. I looked behind to see a majestic castle. Towers made of pure gold were forged together like a pipe organ; this castle was truly odd. I stood atop of one of the many balconies below a miles and miles of gardens. A grand door before me opened into a giant hall and in the middle of this hall stood a monumental throne with a regal man upon it. He was dressed in all gold and black that complimented his stark white hair. His hand beckoned for me to come forward. I took a few steps forward into the hall and the door shut close. The man stood from the throne and in walked a woman with two young boys.   
"Hello?" I spoke out loud, but no one seemed to hear me. Was I invisible? The man kissed the woman and gave small greetings to the boys. They were a family, the royal family from the looks of it... One boy with golden hair boasted about some adventure to his father. The king laughed and listened closely to what he had to say, but the younger looking boy stayed close to his mother. This boy showed no resemblance to his family. They all had light hair, but his was a pitch black. He was so frail and pale looking compared to them.  
I moved closer to the family to get a better look at this young boy who caught my interest. He turned his head and looked dead at me. His bright green eyes pierced through my soul and he wore a stone cold expression that I knew all too well.   
"Loki?!" I called out to him.   
"Find the book..." The boy smiled and I fell.  
I landed on some sort of hard ground, but there was only darkness. At this point, I expected to feel afraid. I hate the dark, but I felt nothing. Nothing at all. I tried to walk, but I could not move...  
"Elsa..." An odd voice spoke.  
"Who's there?" I looked everywhere in hopes of seeing the source of this voice.   
"Elsa..." A pale blue light broke through the darkness, "Elsa..." The voice came from the light.   
My body started to move involuntarily towards it as I watched the light dance around. A box that held the light source formed before my eyes. Intricate designs decorated the box along with what seemed to be handles. One certain part of the box was shattered and chipped. It was missing a piece... Coming closer and closer, deep throaty voices speaking in foreign tongue rose up. Some whispered... some laughed... some screamed. The voices grew louder and louder along with red eyes starting to dance through the dark as I reached out to the touch the box... I couldn't feel... I couldn't think... I had no control.  
A bright golden light blasted through the darkness and chased the box away. I turned around and all my thoughts and feelings flooded back into me. There in the light stood a figure so mighty and proud; a helmet with curved horns adorned his head along with a cape billowing behind him. In his hand stood a scepter with a bright glowing blue stone that struck fear into my heart.  
"Elsa..." He turned to look at me.  
"Elsa..." There was only darkness.

"Elsa, darling?" I opened my eyes to Loki's gorgeously concerned face. My chest heaved up and down as my heart raced. I could feel the frost spreading beneath me. "Elsa, are you alright?"  
"Just... a bad dream..." The little boy's eyes from the dream scorched my mind and who was that figure that called out to me? And what book? I breathed in slowly to try and calm myself down or even stop myself from shaking. Looking around the room, I noticed I was not in the place I fell asleep last night... Loki probably put me into my bed after I fell asleep on him.   
"Well it's all over now, snowflake. There is no need to worry." Loki sat down on the bed and placed a reassuring hand over mine. "I didn't mean to wake you, but I had to tell you something before I leave." I nodded for him to continue and looked into his... blue eyes? What?  
"I must leave on a trip for work soon... and I do not know when I will be coming back." His words snapped me right out of staring into his now apparently blue eyes.  
"What? How soon?"  
"In about half an hour."   
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I did not wish to worry you."  
"Oh..." Loki got up from the bed and I followed him out into the living room, he turned to me and smiled sadly.  
"Trust me when I say I do not want to leave you behind like this." Loki grabbed my hands gently and caressed them.  
"Then take me with you." I stared straight at him, but he just chuckled.  
"It would be better for both of us if you stay here"   
"And why would that be?"   
Loki chuckled and pulled me into a tight embrace. His fingers traced up and down my back, sending shivers down my spine. His other hand held my head close to his... So close I could feel his lips brush against my ear.  
"I don't need a distraction that I cannot resist." Loki's husky voice awoke something inside of me; a feeling of lust that I needed to fulfill. His cool breath tickled my ear and I shivered in his arms. Loki chuckled and placed kisses down my jawline and on to my neck. A small whimper escaped my lips as I grasped at his back to hold him closer to me. He used his tongue to trace back up his path on my skin and blew on it... I moved my head to face him and moved to kiss him, but he pulled away smiling.  
"Desperate are we?" He teased as he let go of me gently.   
"Loki." I was a bit pissed off he stopped just like that...   
"It is pleasing to know you lust after me." My face instantly started to heat up. I looked away, too embarrassed to face him. "We will play with this later... I must leave now." He turned towards the door and opened it.  
"Loki! Wait!" I grabbed his arm and as he turned around I placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Have a safe trip." Loki stared at me for a second shocked at my actions. I looked into his blue eyes one last time before he smiled and left with a small good bye.  
"Be good, my love."  
——————————————-  
Every night I had the same reoccurring dream... I woke up in a gold city, a boy who looked like Loki told me to find a book, a box that hypnotized me and a man who sent pure fear rushing through my veins. I spent a whole week inside of his apartment, contemplating on what the whole thing meant. I read all of Loki's books on dream interpretation, but nothing was making sense. I looked through other book cases, in hopes of gaining some inspiration. When I reached to an empty spot on one of the bookshelves it hit me. The book on Norse mythology... I needed to find it or possibly find any book on the Norse gods. It was about another week later when I finally gained the courage to go out in public again. With running into S.H.I.E.L.D the last time and Loki being gone, I don't know what's going to happen...  
The fresh air and sun felt so good to be out in again. I breathed in deeply and sighed in contentment. I took a left and walked into a library, everything was so nice and calm that I felt reassured that nothing would go wrong. I walked through each section of the library, searching for at least one book on Norse Mythology. After what seemed like hours, I found the only book in the whole library on it. I flipped through the pages; this was the exact same book Loki had, minus the missing pages of course.   
“You know I met a Norse god once” I squeaked and turned around to the source of the voice. A giggling Agent Barton stood there.   
“Agent Barton!” I held the book close to my chest and looked into his deep blue eyes. Books were removed from the bookcase in front of me; the face of a creepy looking man with odd eye makeup shushed us. “Sorry…” I whispered, smiling sheepishly. Turning back to Barton, I tilted my head in confusion, “You what?”  
“Nice to see you again to Ms.Elsa…” He teased, “But yes I did… as well as some weird Asgardian thing that almost completely destroyed a small town…”  
“They’re real?”   
“You could say that… I’ll tell you about it over a cup of coffee?” Barton rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around.  
“Alright…” I looked down at my book, “I have to check this out first though…”  
“Let me take care of it” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny black card.  
“That doesn’t look like a library card to me”  
“It’s better than a library card” Barton took the book from me and brought it up to the front desk. The librarian was the same man who shushed, but now that I could see him fully he was even odder. His platinum blonde hair stuck up all around his head as if it was weightless and his sharp gaze focused on a book titled “The Labyrinth”.   
“Excuse me sir, but I would like to check out this book.” Barton placed both the book and card down. The librarian took the card and looked it over. He raised an eyebrow and nodded sharply.   
“Everything I’ve done, and here comes the government taking my books away from me” The man sighed and handed everything back to Barton, “Enjoy”  
“Thank you” Barton put the black card back in his pocket and held the book out to me. I softly took it and whispered a small gratitude. “Shall we be off then, Elsa?”  
“Of course…” I took one last glance at the strange librarian; he played with a crystal orb in his hand and grinned widely. My gaze broke as Barton threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I tensed up at his touch and attempted to wince away, but he laughed and held on.  
“Why did you never call?” He whispered as we walked out the door. His face was uncomfortably close to mine. Flashes of that night Loki went off on me swam through my mind… him telling me they were evil vile creatures that should not be trusted… Should I tell Barton what he said about S.H.E.I.L.D.? No… that might backfire on me.  
“I couldn’t leave him” It wasn’t a lie… but it was not the whole truth either.  
“Who is him? Your boyfriend?” I had the same exact question in my mind… was he? I mean we obviously both like each other in that way, but I feel like our relationship is much more sophisticated than that.   
“Something of the sort…”   
“Damn him…”  
“Pardon?”  
“Oh nothing…” Barton sighed as he stopped in front of a coffee shop and removed his arm from my shoulder, “Is this place suitable for you?”   
“Oh, yes. This will be just fine.” Doubt filled my stomach as we walked in and ordered. This wasn’t really fine… I felt like I am betraying Loki in some way because I knew damn well Barton did mean something… Barton and I sat down at a table near a window; he sat across from me and fiddled with his fingers, stealing quick glances at me.  
“So, what’s his name?” Barton sighed as a barista placed down our cups of coffee.  
“Loki” I sipped on my coffee gingerly.  
“What a funny name…”  
“You seem disappointed I’m in a relationship”  
“You’re a pretty girl, how could I not be?” My cheeks started to heat up as Clint rubbed the back of his neck.   
“Sorry…” I looked down upon my gloved hands as an awkward silence grew between us.   
“I hate the silence…” Clint spoke out of nowhere, “I’m actually 80% deaf in both my ears.”   
“Were you born that way?”  
“No…” Barton sighed, “A while ago, I was on a mission and this man fought with sonic sound waves… Now I use hearing aids to well… help me hear.”  
“Oh my…”  
“Just a great example of the type of things you’ll be doing if you come work for S.H.I.E.L.D!” Barton’s serious expression dissolved into the cheerful man I have come to known.   
“I honestly would love to… but I promised not to leave Loki.”   
“And why is that?”  
“He saved me” Clint laid his head on his hand, listening intently “After my incident I ran into some trouble. Some men ganged up on me and attempted to kill me… Loki came in and saved me. He offered for me to stay at his place so I did…”  
“Wait… I’m confused” Clint leaned back into his chair, “I thought you ran away in the first place just to get away from hurting people with your powers? So why did you go with this guy?”   
“He’s unaffected by my powers…” I smiled, “I can’t hurt him...”   
“What do you mean?”  
“I accidently froze his arm when we first met and he just… made it disappear…”   
“Does he have similar powers or?”  
“I’m not sure…” I furrowed my eyebrows and stared into the deep liquid of my coffee “He’s still so confusing to me.”   
“So let me get this straight” Clint’s tone grew increasingly arrogant, “Just because this guy is not affected by the snow and ice you stay with him. You then after one week of being with this man, you give up a job just to stay with him? Even though you barely know anything about him?”  
“It’s not like that…”  
“Elsa, it sounds to me like this is just an infatuation…”   
“Excuse me? It is nothing like that.”  
“Where is he now, Elsa?”  
“On a business trip… his job requires a lot of him.”  
“Where does he work?”  
“I don’t know…”  
“I thought so. How long has he been gone for?”  
“About a month.”   
“Has he tried to contact you in anyway?”  
“No”  
“I’m sorry to break it to you, but he might not be coming back.”  
“You don’t know that…”  
“You don’t either. So why are you waiting for him?”  
“Because he is the only one who understands my pain!” I clenched my fists on the table, “Something that you will never understand Mr. Barton.”   
Clint sighed and drank the rest of his coffee. I fiddled with my gloves and kept my head down, refusing to make eye contact with him.  
“I’m sorry for upsetting you…” he sighed, “I’m worried about you getting hurt.”  
“Thank you, but I will be fine.” I glared at him.  
“Just be careful…” His deep blue eyes softened as he relaxed his tense posture. I leaned back into my chair and stared off into space. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I have had my suspicions about Loki from the beginning… He never gave me a clear answer and when I tried to receive any clarity he brushed me off. There were signs all around me, screaming at me to not trust this man… but I refused to listen to them. I could only wish my intuition was wrong.   
“Hey, wanna build a snowman?” There was a knock on the window behind, making me jump and turn around. A man covered head to toe in a black and red suit stood there, pressing his face against the glass.   
“Deadpool?” Clint exclaimed as he stood up from the table as the man known as Deadpool walked into the coffee shop, “what the hell are you doing here?”  
“You know… I’m not exactly sure. I’m not even in the original movies!” the masked man shrugged, “but what the hell this is fanfiction. The author does what she wants. You are actually supposed to have a family Hawkeye!”  
“What?” Barton stared at Deadpool in utter confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but the entrance opened once more and in walked my sister.  
“Anna?” I fearfully spoke as she smiled and ran up to me. I held out my arms to prevent her from touching me.   
“Elsa! Thank god!” Anna seemed on the brink of tears, “It’s been over a whole month!”  
“She is the reason why I’m here” Deadpool piped up, “She’s paying me in chocolate to find her sister!”   
“And he finally found you Elsa!” Anna looked at me expectantly, “I’m sorry about what happened Elsa… If I would have known, I would not have pushed you like that. All I’m asking is for you to come back to me. Now that I finally understand, I want us to start being a family again.”  
“As much as I would love that Anna…” I could see the disappointment start to form in her eyes, “but it’s safer for you to stay away from me.”  
“We can find a way to fix this!” Anna beamed at me, “Please, I am no leaving here without you…”   
“Ummm… actually you will be.” Deadpool pulled out a notebook and flipped through it. “See it says right here that my next job is to assassinate Elsa Arendelle. From someone named Weasel Town?” He scratched his head and shrugged. “So sorry about this hun, but it’s time to go because he is paying me in the kachings!”   
“Well shit.” Clint moaned as Deadpool pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at me. Clint tackled me to the ground, moving me out of the way from the bullet. He sprang into action and attacked Deadpool with no weapon what so ever. Gunshots fired everywhere as Anna along with other citizens screamed. I laid there on the ground staring at the fight unfolding right in front of me, scared for the outcome. Clint managed to knock the gun out of Deadpool’s hand, but he quickly pulled out another.   
What was I doing? I couldn’t just sit here and watch him get destroyed? I had to do something… I shakily removed my gloves and stood up. With one hand pointed towards Deadpool, I let my powers do their thing, except that thing missed and hit the ground. The small Café started to rumble as ice and snow piled upon one another. A deadly snowman rose from this snow and broke through the ceiling. It roared at Deadpool as the man let out a shriek and ran straight out of the Café. Both Clint and I stood there flabbergasted at what happened. What have I just done?  
The screaming of nearby citizens filled the air as crash after crash resonated. I looked into Clint’s eyes worriedly…   
“Elsa, We have to go stop that monster” Barton snapped out of his daze and walked over to me.   
“We?” I trembled.  
“You and I” Barton smiled reassuringly and picked Deadpool’s gun off of the ground.   
“Clint… but I… I created that thing… what if I make things worse?” Anxiety started to consume me as Clint rolled his eyes and put both hands on either side of my face as he forced me to look at his, gently placing his forehead upon mine.   
“Listen to me, Elsa…” His blue eyes filled with determination as he stared deep into mine, “I believe in you and I will be with you every step of the way now let’s go.” Clint smiled reassuringly and ran out of the door.   
“I’m sorry…” I took a small glance at Anna and left the destroyed building.  
Frost marked a path of destruction that lead all the way down to the snow giant. Gunshots and screaming rang through my ears as I quickly ran towards the source. Clint shot at the monster while Deadpool did the same. The bullets went straight through the monster… it didn’t even affect it at all…  
“Elsa! What are you waiting for!?” Barton yelled with his attention locked onto the monster.   
Okay … think… how in the world am I going to bring down this thing? I squinted my eyes to focus on the monster; bullet holes dotted its chest. So the snow monster didn’t regenerate, maybe if I made a big enough hole it will collapse. I took a deep breath and reached out towards the monster, focusing on it. Large spikes of ice shot up from the ground, impaling the monster and it instantly collapsed.   
“Holy shit” I gasped. Clint looked back at me and grinned. I returned the gesture and giggled a bit. Thank god nothing went wrong, but there was still one small problem. Deadpool headed straight towards with both of his swords unsheathed and with my new found confidence, I froze him. Clint walked up and patted me on the shoulder.   
“See, I told you!” He smiled as I embraced him with the biggest smile on my face. I felt like such a dork for acting this way, but I was proud of myself. I never knew what I was capable of. Letting go of Clint, he also had a huge grin on his face. “This is why you should join S.H.I.E.L.D… Please, Elsa… we need you”   
My good mood instantly vanished as he brought up S.H.I.E.L.D again. My heart was torn… I was still waiting for Loki’s return.  
“Clint, you know I would love to…” I sighed, “But I can’t… I’m sorry…”   
“It was worth a shot” He smiled sadly and glanced at the watch on his wrist, “I need to be going soon as well as call clean up…”  
“Oh okay…” Once again, someone was suddenly leaving me.   
“I’m really sorry Elsa, I wish I could reward you with dinner or something, but I have training with Natasha… and she’s… brutal when I’m late…”   
“No, it’s alright. I understand…” I hugged him once more, not evening caring I was touching someone who I could easily hurt with my powers, “Thank you, Clint”  
“Heh… You’re very welcome Elsa” he held me tightly against him; “If you ever need me I’m only a phone call away.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at home with the peace and quiet I waited for, I pulled out the book on Norse mythology. I flipped to Odin’s page and instantly recognized the man on the throne from my dream. Flipping through it more, I recognized the woman to be Queen Frigga and the young blond boy to be the mighty Thor… A pit in my stomach formed as I flipped over one more page, knowing he was going to be there. Sure enough there was the god of mischief, Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god, Hawkeye and Elsa was completely unintentional! It just happened and I couldn’t control it! Hah… anyways I wanted to take the time to say thank you to all of you who have read my story this far. So now I’m rewarding you with a playlist:  
> http://8tracks.com/thefrozenqueen/burdens  
> I’m hoping to get the next chapter up by Monday… hopefully… All I can say is that I’m making lemonade ;) well sorta…


End file.
